


Learning Curve

by Leeroid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeroid/pseuds/Leeroid
Summary: Peter Parker is a Big Nerd who has a crush on a mercenary with /issues/. Wade Wilson is a big ball of f*ck who needs some TLC. Nothing good ever comes easy. Join in on their journey of finding themselves and falling in love while fighting baddies along the way.First story-plz be gentle.





	1. Gotta start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this! This is my first chapter of my first story. Help me make this story not suck! Give me pointers! or criticism! (Plz be gentle I cry easily) I hope y'all enjoy. <3 69 <3 nice <3

Spiderman was watching Deadpool. Again. He could see the hidden danger in Wade. It was present in the tense of his muscles, his masked eyes. Wade was droning on and on to the other avengers, his red suit leaving nothing to the imagination as his arms moved with the telling of his jokes-stories. Whatever he was saying. His voice faded into a background hum, as Peter stared.

Peter could tell Wade’s confidence was forced. His body was regenerating, dropping bullets to the ground in an almost rhythmic thud. Peter could see some of Wade’s exposed skin, and he knew he should’ve been repulsed by it but he wasn’t. The scientist in him adjusted his glasses and looked more intently, almost _purring_ at the idea of being able to be up close and personal with Wade’s constant mutation. He wondered if it hurt-the regeneration process, Peter’s didn’t. It was more like a constant itch, one he couldn’t scratch. He wondered if Wade’s felt more like fire ants than a feather. Peter was so close to asking until his train of thought ran straight into the silent, waiting eyes of the other Avengers.

“Sorry, I uh-missed that?” Peter’s face flushed brilliant red and he was happy to have a mask on. The silence was broke and Wade laughed, and the others either sighed or shook their heads.

“As I was saying” Captain America said, looking in earnest at Peter-well, Spiderman. “Our work isn’t done, we need to set up patrol teams for the next few weeks to see if any of these-“ Steve motioned unfavorably to gooey black mass of what was once incognito alien New Yorkers. It seemed this new threat of alien species could form itself into whatever it pleased. And it just so happened that these ones turned into over a hundred unsuspecting civilians. Spiderman shook his head, Peter felt the cold hands of fear caress his lungs.

“-Eye and Black Widow. Stark and Myself. Deadpool and Spiderman. We will rotate shifts every three days-“ Peter’s heart sped up at the idea of him and Deadpool working together. Today had been an unlucky chance that the Merc was even in town, let alone willing to help the Avengers. How could Steve expect him to stay? Deadpool must’ve felt Peter’s eyes on him because he turned to openly stare at Spiderman as well. Peter’s guts churned. How was he supposed to do this?

“Stark is going to send AI's to clean this mess up once we leave. Any Questions?” The Captain asked, unbothered by what he just sentenced Peter to. There were a few Resounding “nos” and Steve looked the part of pleased father figure. “Tony and I will take the first shift. On Tuesday Deadpool and SpiderMan will take over for us. From then on Hawkeye and Natasha. We will keep going in rounds until these-“ Steve motioned again to the cooling black goo of alien human hybrids lay defeated “-are off of these streets for good.”

Everyone turned to go, expect himself, Deadpool, and the Captain.

 

The Captain stood in front of the other two supers, arms crossed loosely, mouth set in a firm line. Spider man was the first to speak;

“So, ah, Captain.” He began nervously. His hand reaching up to behind his head to scratch as a nervous tick. Steve continued to stare, leaving only Spiderman to fill the silence.

Peter cleared his throat and began again, “Captain, you haven’t even asked whether or not Wade, let alone myself are even able to take time off to patrol for such long periods of times. I have current priorities that I can’t fall behind on. As much as I love being a hero and protecting New York I’m only able to go on my regular patrols at night.”

The Captain’s face softened at Spiderman's earnestness.

“Spiderman,” He started in gently, “I know you’re young. About college age, am I right?” Peter gave a curt nod, sweating at the idea of the Avengers finding out about his secret identity. “Well we are not asking you to do 24 hour surveillance on your shifts. We are asking for 3 days every other week or so. You and Dead pool go out and investigate. Stay together and problem solve. You’re more than welcome to do nightly patrols in those three days.” Steve sighed “Listen, we don’t know what we are up against. We just want to do what is best for New York. I’m sure you two can manage, you’ve worked together before have you not?”

At that moment both Peter and Wade nodded their heads. Peter remembered patrolling alright, it was mostly banter and rounding up baddies. Along with the near constant assault of his… assets. His face was burning all over again under the suit.

“Alright, now that’s cleared, how about you Deadpool? Do you have any contentions with this?” Steve highly doubted that the other super would pass up an opportunity to work with the web slinger, even if it meant working along with the Avengers. But, Wade was always defying expectations.

“I can take a few jobs here in the Big Apple for the time being, But I have to say that I can’t be here permanently Cap.” Deadpool folded his large arms almost as if to mimic the Captain’s stance. It was Steve’s turn to nod, now.

“Alright boys, that settles it then. For the time being do as you wish, I’ll contact you both in a few days time” Steve turned to leave, mounted his conveniently placed Tony Stark Approved motorcycle and headed back to the tower without as much as a glance back.

 

And then there were two.

 

As Captain America left, Peter could physically feel the tension leave Wade’s body. He was wondering again whether or not his regeneration hurt. He decided to ask.

“Does your healing process....itch?”

Wade’s head snapped to the spider at that question. His muscles tense again. Not many people wanted to get up close and personal with Deadpool, Wade knew this first hand, and when they did it wasn’t with good intentions. Of course he had to take in to account that this was the web head. And the Web head was a Big Nerd. Capitals and all. And also a genuine Nice Guy. Capitals again.

Nice Nerd was rambling, “I mean my kinda does, and you know, I wanted to know the comparison-because my ability is like molasses _slow_ compared to yours”

Wade continued to stare. His eyes raked down the Spider Kid’s frame, probably for the 1,000 time since knowing him. He was God damn cute. Adonis levels cut. And young gymnast kind of flexible. Over all an easy 11/10.

It didn’t make the question less anxiety inducing.

Peter could feel Deadpool’s eyes burning him through the suit. He couldn’t help but worry he shouldn’t have asked.

He was ready to apologize and drop the subject completely when-

“Fire ants”

“What?”

Wade sighed and stretched his heavily muscled arms, popping what sounded like his shoulders, back into place.

“The whole mutation,” Wade motioned at himself flippantly, Peter once again cataloged the heavily muscled and heavily scarred body Wade had. Almost hoping to soak in his sheer muscle mass by proxy-or eye rape. "The whole healing thing feels like a bunch of Fire Ants crawling around and taking turns biting. I still feel all my injuries-kinda wish I had Francis's no pain factor. Kinda wish I didn’t have a life at all. I guess we all can't get that lucky." He winked and Peter's mouth went dry. Inside, the scientist in him smiled-success blooming. He was going to say so out loud, but words failed him as he watched more of the Deadpool's tantalizing flesh on display.

Wade grinned beneath the mask, fatigued and in pain as he was he couldn't-wouldn't miss an opportunity to flirt with the web slinger.

Peter's throat clicked when he swallowed as he watched Wade stretch.

"Like whatcha see, baby boy?" Came the flirtatious banter.

Peter did like what he saw. The scientist in him liked what he saw. The horny 20-something college kid in him liked what he saw.

Yes

yes

"Yes."

Peter choked on the word immediately. He face flushing brilliant. Hoping to mask his embarrassment he coughed and cleared his throat.

On Deadpool's end he literally _squeaked_

"Oh my, Spidey, you gotta give a girl a warning before confessing your love! Undying and natural as it is! Not many can resist these guns." The bigger man laughed and flexed, putting on a good show of masking the panic which resided firmly beneath his breast bone.

_Spiderling said he liked what he saw_

**_This kid has no idea what he's getting himself into._ **

Doing what he knew how to do best. Wade smiled predatorily beneath the mask. Stalking up to the kid with forced bravado.

Face to face Pool leaned down to Spiderman, who was flustered and stuttering out apologies and exuding overall panic. Deadpool reveled in it.

 

"Until next time, Spider Babe" He whispered in the younger man's ear. Peter could _feel_ the warmth of Wade's breath ghosting over his mask. He could _definitely_ feel the large hand that firmly ran down his side to his left ass cheek, where it stayed-and _squeezed-_

 

The next moment he was gone-as quickly as he came. Off hailing a conveniently placed cab, talking all the while. “Spidey I can’t wait for our superhero hookup! On a scale of 1-10 it’s going to be a solid “Eighth Wonder of the World: Spider Man’s Ass”. Bee-Tee-Dubs I’m never washing this hand or glove again! Oh, should we get food? You know what I’ll provide the best mexican you’ve ever had-” As he drove off, Spiderman stood dumbfounded. Even when Wade-out of hearing distance-put his hand up in the universal symbol of "call me".

 

And then there was one.

 

Spider Man stood for the next several seconds, and the several after that, internally panicking.

Thoughts racing from complete embarrassment, all the way to soft porn, and settling firmly on repressing this memory deep, deep down in the vault.

With a full body shudder and a vow to never ever be blindsided like that again-the young hero shot out a web to the closest building-plans of a _shower_ and a good, long _nap_ forming in his overworked brain.

 

Then there was-

 

Sensing there were no other life forms around, the sentient black alien goo (which before that was playing pretend people-which before that was one of those super tentacle monsters from fucked up hentai videos) started to slither away, forming one large mass as it slid into the nearest sewer. Leaving rotting, once New York citizens, in its wake. Plans for a new method of take over in place.


	2. Wade Fucking Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked over again at Webs, just to see the kid staring back.  
> "Whatcha' thinking bout, baby boy?" he asked, voice rumbling out in a purr.
> 
> "This" Spidey softly replied, leaning in.

Wade fucking Wilson was the name. Fucking shit up was the game. Well, actually the game was to look devilishly handsome and seduce the Man Spider while also saving the city, cause you know, the Spider had _morals_ and genuinely _liked_ people. Gross.

Not like Wade not-so-secretly wanted a redemption arc worse than Steve’s Hydra boyfriend. That was for another time.

Right now?

There were Spider cheeks to admire.

 

Wade fucking Wilson was currently rooftop sitting with his favorite arachnid, both scarfing down street burritos-courtesy of Wade. Last time they talked, he _had_ promised mexican food.

After finishing his food, Wade leaned back and admired the view. He was very careful to not let his trash drop off the building this time. Last time Webs made him go find it and _recycle_ of all things.

_Who knew someone could make nagging look oh-so-sexy._

Wade turned from the sky line to his favorite jaw line.

 

The kid was rambling on enthusiastically, something or other science related.

Wade felt a soft smile creep up, unbidden. He knew precisely 3 facts about the other super.

 

     3. He was a college student. _Therefore fucking legal._ ** _Que the cherubs singing._**

 

 2 ** _._** He had a weird fucking relationship with Peter Parker of the Daily Bulge.

 

Wade was a jealous kinda guy, he was shit with sharing and was possessive to a fault. It was basically hardwired into his new DNA. Even though they were not an item, Wade Wilson called fucking _dibs_ on the Spiderling. So knowing that Spidey had a “friend” out there who wasn’t being a good friend, really riled up the mercenary.

_We tried to threaten Peter Parker_ once! **_Yeah once was enough for Spider kid to lose his collective shit._ **

The unofficial story was that Wade was fucking Jealous and prickly from the voices in his head, and ready to absolutely _waste_ something. So, why not channel all that rage and hate and ugliness into something _“good”_ . So he decided to hunt down that Peter fucking Parker kid and rough him up to teach him a lesson about slandering the good name of heros who were actually good, and not pieces of human garbage like the rest. Spidey was a Goddamn saint and didn’t deserve such absolute _slander_.

Deadpool was a world class mercenary. He found out all he needed to know about Parker before he enacted his assault.

The kid lived in a shitty apartment close to his school, a school which he had a full ride scholarship to via Tony fucking Stark of all people. Bio-chem Major. He had a frail aunt he doted on because of his orphan status. He maintained his Daily Bulge job to keep his shitty apartment and his aunt afloat. Clean record. No school disciplinary action taken against him. Big nerd who was doing his best. It rubbed Deadpool the wrong way, because his story pulled at his heart strings. The kid was fucking _cute_ to boot. Thinking about _Peter Benjamin Parke_ r, made Wade Winston Wilson even more trigger happy than usual. If it were another time in another life, Wade would’ve flirted his way into Parker’s life and been happily married by now.

_But this is this life, fuck face._ **_All you have here is a pathetic crush and an ugly mug_ **.

So one night when Peter was on his way home from work, Wade cornered him and threatened him bodily harm if he kept up with his little “Spider Menace” bullshit. Because Spidey was an actual _hero_ and Wade could show Peter was a villain really was. The kid was shaking in his boots and even though he had the eyes of veteran, of a fighter, of someone who wouldn’t back down, he did. He promised to not write anymore articles about Spider Man being a Spider Menace, even though it was his _job_ to do so. That night Peter Parker ended making Deadpool shift from his murderous intent to sharing laughs, and to this day Wade was fucking baffled by it.

If he took to watching- ~~_stalking,_ **_stalking_ ** ~~ **-** the kid, no one was privy to it.

 

Official story: Wade was angry about Spiderman being slandered by someone who was suppose to be his _friend_ so he took it upon himself to have a chat with the kid to make sure it stopped.

 

Spiderman found out, because that Peter kid must’ve had loose lips and Webs lived up to his name and webbed Wade up and told him to not threaten his friends when they were just doing their job. Wade was baffled as to how Spiderman would be okay with what this Parker kid was doing. Spidey asked how much he knew about Pete, and Wade spilled the beans. The spider went tense and silent, and made Deadpool pinky promise to never, _ever_ share that information. DP promised. In the end, after a hefty conversation, Wade was left with a headache and a crush forming on Spider man’s unassuming friend: Peter Parker.

_So yeah, they had a weird fucking relationship._

 

      1. Spiderman _would not_ kill. No matter what. No ifs, ands, or buts. He would rather be unalived than do the unaliving.

 

Spiderman was the whole package, with a pretty red and blue bow on top. Wade was lost to his feelings over the kid, wanting nothing more than to be more like him. Wanting nothing more to be with him. He had an inkling that web’s feelings could be mutual but his low self esteem and voices in his head refused to let that idea come to fruition. So, he took pleasure where he could.

He enjoyed the night air, the city lights, the warmth of another body by his side, a full stomach, and the knowledge he’d be with Webs for a few more weeks. Wade sighed in contentment.

He looked over again at Webs, just to see the kid staring back.

"Whatcha' thinking bout, baby boy?" he asked, voice rumbling out in a purr.

"This" Spidey softly replied, leaning in.

Wade froze, unsure and fucking scared. Spidey leaned closer still, mouth centimeters away from Wade's covered ear. 

 

"Wade, you have lettuce in your teeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was going to have this chapter end a lot differently. But ya know, characters get in the way. The rating on this bad boy will probably go up. Let me know what ya think! (as you can tell this is un beta'd af-my apologies for any typos)


End file.
